


Words Spoken in the Night

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Morgana may have doubts but Merlin does not.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 220 Insecurity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Spoken in the Night

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Words Spoken in the Night  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Gaius, Merrilea, Brandon, Lancelot  
**Summary:** Morgana may have doubts but Merlin does not.  
**Warnings:** infidelity, loss of a child  
**Word Count:** 915  
**Prompt:** 220 Insecurity  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #11

**Words Spoken in the Night**

Morgana paced the floor of her chambers in the Dark Tower. Many doubts flooded her mind as she tried to decide what she was going to do next. Morgause was missing and she wasn’t sure what she should do about the sorcerer that was still plaguing her.

She moved over to the dragon asleep at the hearth and knelt down to tuck the furs closer. “What should I do? Do I go looking for her or do I wait? I wish you could just tell me what to do. Maybe, when Merlin gets here, he can help you. That is if he doesn’t kill us both first. The man that I know would never hurt us but that was before we came here with Morgause. He may think he has no choice.”

Morgana stood up and went to climb in bed. “I need to rest. I will make a decision in the morning.”

In the village, Gaius pulled Merrilea out of the house and over to the well. “Where is your son Merrilea?”

“Now you ask about him. I thought you had forgotten all about him.” Merrilea shook her head in disbelief. “Your son is dead. He died of a fever when he was fifteen years of age. We had nothing, no food or shelter. We had to keep moving or Uther’s knights would have found us.”

“The boy wasn’t mine and you know it. I never touched you.” Gaius gave her a disgusted look. “If you had told his father about him then you would have had what you needed. Did you ever know who fathered the boy?”

“Don’t play with me, Gaius.” Merrilea turned away from him. “We both know who his father was. Tell me. Did she know what her husband was capable of before she married him?”

“No.” Gaius looked into the well. “She thought he was a good man. She didn’t know of your son or the daughter he fathered before Arthur.”

“Morgana? Merlin called her Arthur’s sister.” Merrilea turned back around. “Does she know that she is Uther’s child?”

“Yes.” Gaius looked out over the village. “You should go. Alice is gone. There is no need for you to stay.”

“Merlin will need all of us if what I think is correct.” Merrilea sat on the stone step of the well. The dragon showed him a coat of arms. It was the du Bois. There is only one left from that line.”.

“Agravaine!” Gaius sighed. “He was a plague as a young man I can’t imagine that he has found a conscience since then.”

“No." Merrilea shook her head. "I suppose that he hasn’t. I may know what sorcerer he is in league with. But I’m not sure."  

“If it’s Agravaine then it must be a sorcerer from Lot’s court. I think I know who it is as well.” Gaius turned to look at the house. “Merlin is more than a match for him.”

“Merlin is young. He will still have moments of doubt. I don’t think he is as powerful as you want me to believe.” Merrilea looked up at Gaius.

“He no longer doubts his abilities. He did when he was mastering his skills but no more.” Gaius sat on the stone step with her. “He is more powerful than he looks. He is more powerful than any sorcerer that has come before him.”

Merrilea looked at Gaius. “Are you saying that skinny boy is the sorcerer of prophecy? Are you saying that Merlin is the one that the druids call Emrys?”

Gaius didn’t answer. He just looked towards the house.

“Oh gods!” Merrilea put her hand over her mouth.

Inside the house, Lancelot handed Merlin a cup of tea. “You did all you could do, Merlin. Alice’s death is not your fault.”

“I wasn’t thinking that.” Merlin held the cup up to inhale the steam. “I was thinking about Morgana. I’m worried for her.”

“The Priestess?” Brandon asked. “Why would you be worried about her?”

“Morgana and Merlin have a past.” Lancelot looked at the knight in training. “If the King knew all of the details of their association, Arthur would run him through. They were…uh…” He made a gesture with his hands.

Merlin sighed. “Not exactly but we had a definite connection. Sometimes, I can still feel her in my mind. She is close now and I can feel that she is in turmoil. I can’t help her from here. I need to get to her and soon.”

“We can leave in the morning.” Lancelot told him.

“No! I go on my own from here.” Merlin took a sip from his cup.

“Merlin! You will not!” Gaius stood in the doorway. He walked in and Merrilea followed him. “We will all go. You will need us when the sorcerer shows his face once and for all.”

“Gaius, there is too much risk. I can’t ask that of you.” Merlin looked around at the people in the house. “Of any of you. The sorcerer is after me and he is using Morgana as bait. I don’t want to be cause for your deaths when something goes wrong.”

“If you think you are doing this alone, you are mistaken.” Lancelot looked at Gaius then back to Merlin. “We are all here by choice and we will stand with you.”

Merlin looked around the room. He could see that they were not going to be talked out of it. “We leave in the morning for the Dark Tower.”   


End file.
